Just a Moment
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Great Guardians. Drabble-like story. Ryofu can't sleep so she decides to see if Ryomou is still awake. A night full of questions ends up as a night where two girls share a semi romantic night. Both know it wouldn't last long. RyofuRyomou


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor anime used in here.

Based on an episode from Ikki Tousen Great Guardians. Drabble-like story

**Just a Moment**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

Ryomou lay on her back in bed. She had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened over the past few days. Acoording to her doctor she wouldn't be alive much longer. Her dragon was killing her slowly ever since the battle of Chibi. Her dragon, unlike Ryuubi's or Sonsaku's, hadn't disappeared. And besides having to deal with death she had also have to deal with Ryofu Housen.

Ryofu died a long time ago in a fight against Toutaku Chuuei. Although she surely didn't mean to Ryofu had saved her life back then. The aqua haired girl who had raped Ryomou had commited suicide to stop that man. The same man who had tried to rip Ryomou apart. How could anyone justify dying that easily? How had Ryofu been able to kill herself like that? A double suicide? And what about all the trouble she left behind. Saji for example.

There were so many things Ryomou wanted to ask Ryofu. But she knew she couldn't. Ryofu was back but she couldn't say the same about her memory. The girl had lost her memory of everything that had happened in her past. All she remembered was waking up in Ryomou's apartment, scared and lost. Unlike the Ryofu Ryomou knew.

''Ryomou.'' Suddenly a soft voice sounded. It was too dark in the room to see who it was but Ryomou knew to who the voice belonged.

She closed her eyes for a moment. ''Ryofu.''

It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until the aqua haired girl finally dared to speak up. ''I don't know about what I ever did to you to make you so angry with me. But I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of me. Giving me a place to live.''

Ryomou sat up, quickly taking the eyepatch of the drawer next to her bed. While covering her eye she tried to catch a glimpse of the girl who still stood in the doorway. ''What's wrong?'' The blue haired girl finally asked. She hadn't failed to notice the stange tone in the other's voice.

''I'm afraid to be alone right now. Not after that man,'' She paused. _That man_. She was obviously talking about Saji. ''Can I sleep with you?''

It almost sounded ironic to Ryomou to hear her say that. Ryofu Housen, maybe the strongest toushi alive, was afraid to be alone. ''Sure.'' Ryomou wasn't sure why but for some reason the word had escaped her lips before she even noticed she had said it.

''Thanks.'' Came the other voice.

Ryomou just sighed and made room for Ryofu in her bed. Not longer after that both girls were lying on Ryomou's bed, staring at the ceiling. It was too dark in the room to even see each other's faces but both girls could feel the awkwardness that hung around them. ''Say, Ryomou,'' Ryofu started, breaking the silence. ''If I were still the same Ryofu you knew, what would you tell me?''

The blue haired girl closed her eyes. ''Why that question all of a sudden?''

''You were angry with me when I woke up. I must've done something wrong. Maybe you'll get over your anger by talking to me. I know it's not the same but...'' She was cut off by Ryomou.

''Let's sleep. It's pretty late.''

Ryofu just nodded although she knew Ryomou wouldn't be able to see her. It actually stayed quiet for a while. It almost looked like they were asleep. Neither of them knew the other was still awake, both asking themselves the same questions.

''Why do you wear that eyepatch?'' Ryofu then asked. When she got no reply she moved a bit, lying on her side and gently pushing Ryomou. ''Are you asleep?''

''No.'' Came the reply. Ryomou sounded rather annoyed.

''So why do you?''

A sigh escaped the eyepatched girl. ''You wouldn't believe it. And it's none of your concern either.''

''Ah,'' Ryofu whispered. ''Did we use to go out. Were we friends?'' She paused. ''Did I do something to upset you?''

''Fine.'' Ryomou sat up and switched on the light that stood beside her bed.

''You and I were in love with the same guy. Your school's leader Toutaku Chuuei had him killed. Or atleast he thought. You saved Saji after an attack you inflicted yourself. When I came to get him you stopped me and...'' She paused. ''We fought. I lost and eventually you let Saji go. If there's something possible as 'letting him go'.''

''Before he came along, we used to be friends?'' Ryofu wanted to know. How was it possible she forgot something like that. Besides, the guy that molested her earlier in the park, didn't Ryomou address him as 'Saji' as well?

''We were never friends. Up to that moment I had never seen you. Heard of you, yes. But we never met.'' Ryomou replied. She wasn't going to tell Ryofu about the rape. Why would she? It's not like she needed that kind of information.

''You said I was given a second change earlier this afternoon. What was that about?''

_Jisei Rekkouha!_

_In front of me I saw Ryofu and Toutaku die. I would've never believed this to be possible. Toutaku had been able to beat Hakufu and me as if we were plastic dolls. But here was Ryofu Housen overpowering him as if he were the weakest person alive._

_''Are you willing to live your life as a triator Ryofu Housen?!'' He yelled as they lay on the ground. Ryofu on top of him._

_''I'm going against my fate.'' Came the reply._

_''What are you saying? Isn't it a bit too late for that?''_

_A smile appeared on her face. She seemed relieved. I on the other hand had no idea what I was feeling. Why did it sound like she was saying goodbye? ''I'm going to die with you. That wasn't in history.'' She finally said._

_He seemed shocked. So was I. After all, why die just to kill him. She could easily fight him and win. Why die? ''Let go!'' I heard him yell. Fear entered his voice. His eyes were filled with resentment. He knew she was actually going to do it. So did I._

_''This is the destiny I chose!''_

_''Jisei,'' She paused. ''Rekkouha!'' With that she blasted a chi blast through his back and her own body. _

''You died that day.'' Ryomou whispered. ''You died.''

Ryofu didn't reply and just closed her eyes for a moment. She died? How was that possible. People didn't come back to life. Then suddenly she could feel Ryomou move next to her. And then, without any warning, she felt Ryomou's lips on her own. The kiss was gently, almost loving.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both girls relaxing into the kiss. Then they slowly parted. Neither of them spoke up. Both seemed too shocked by her own and the other's action. ''Ryom..'' Ryofu got cut off by Ryomou's finger on her lips.

''I know this won't last long Ryofu. I don't even know how I feel. There's so many things I want to tell you. Ask you. But for now, I just want to be with you.'' The blue haired girl whispered. She was glad that it was dark in the room because she really didn't want Ryofu to see her blushing.

Ryofu closed her eyes for a moment. She knew the other girl was right. This wouldn't last forever. Even she knew that. ''Me too.'' The aqua haired girl finally said, resting her head on the other's chest listening to Ryomou's steady heart beat.

Slowly the eyepatched girl put her arm around Ryofu and closed her eyes as well. It was just a moment but for now it was enough.

**The End**

I just always wondered what would've happened if Ryofu had just asked a bit more about her past. Besides I think Great Guardians really showed that Ryomou loved Ryofu. Not on the way I want but I can surely write about it. Don't get me wrong, Ryomou wasn't in love with the Ryofu she found. She was in love with the Ryofu who died.


End file.
